Slender's Woods
by Mintim
Summary: The story of Slenderman, and the town that has been haunted by him for years.
1. Chapter 1

The word "dark" would be an understatement for these woods. Sure, one could use the term, "nighttime," which was obvious, but it was so much dense then that. It was like death. The stars that could be seen above where just like little fireflies that were sucked away, their souls where now captured in the sky. The air was still, frozen, as along you could feel it lay against your skin. The branches of the surrounding trees clawed at the atmosphere, as if they wanted to escape this forest. And he had no idea how he got here.

Finally a slight rustle of the leaves made Jace turn his head up. It took him a minute; the last thing he could remember was lying down to go to bed. How did he end up here? He didn't recognize these woods at all.

"Hello?" His husky voice called out. The only response was the leaves cracking in the wind. He looked over to his left, and then to his right. This forest went on forever, just trees that stretched on into the gloom. It was only then he realized that he had something in his hand. He lifted it closer to his face to get a better look at it. It was a flashlight. The hell was going on? He flipped the switched and in a sputter of light, it turned on. At least now he could see.

He raised the flashlight up; the light climbing some of the trees. He then noticed he was standing on a path. Dare he follow it? He didn't have much of a choice. He started to walk along, the ground crunching beneath his sneakers. It was all the same. Just trees. Jace continue to follow the path for a few minutes when finally the path widened, and a giant, lone tree stood in the middle of it. _Strange, _Jace thought and decided to walk towards the tree. He wondered if maybe he could climb it to get a better view of where he was. As he dawned closer, the hairs on his skin began to rise, as if it was getting cold. But to him, the air felt fine. It was actually slightly warm. He brushed off the thought as nothing.

Jace finally approached the tree. Just a normal tall elk. At the point he was standing, there was no branch to climb on. He started to walk along the tree, and just as he got to the other side, he found a piece of paper.

A simple piece of paper stuck to the tree. He ripped it off and looked at it. "No eyes." It said. No eyes? The fuck does that mean? Jace crumbled up the paper in his hands and tossed it on the ground. This was just weird, and Jace had to get out of here. He started to walk away. After only take a few steps, he stopped. Silence.

Just in his head. He continued walking. Then he stopped again. This time, he heard it. Footsteps. Footsteps behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace quickly spun around. The only thing he could see was the darkness that seeped into the woods. He looked to his left, and his right, but it was only trees. He shrugged it off and continued to walk. But in the back on his mind he felt as if someone was watching, and should shake off the gnawing feeling. The soft chirping of the crickets only made the darkness seem denser. After a few moments of walking, Jace could see something up ahead. Jace wanted to sprint to whatever it was, but the moment he lifted his legs, they suddenly felt like cement. The hell? Jace groaned with annoyance, and shuffled as quickly as he could, but he legs kept pulling him slower, and slower. After only a few feet he was already out of breath.

Panic started to set in. Why couldn't he run? He was in shape. He ran track in high school. Was it the air? Was he drugged? He could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead as he approached what he could now tell where two vehicles. A few more steps, and he was there. Jace shone the flashlight on them. It looked like a pickup truck and a trailer. Jace could feel a tightening in his chest. Maybe someone was in there, waiting for him. He moved closer to truck, body tense and ready to jump. The sound of his heartbeat was drowning out everything else. He walked over to the side and looked through the window.

Nothing. Jace sighed with relief and then continued towards the trailer. He was tempted to look inside but he remember that he needed to get out of here, and nothing in there would help him. Unless there was a gun, but he didn't want to take the chance that there could be someone holding that gun. So Jace turned and decided to continue down the path. Then he heard them again. The footsteps. This time Jace quickly turned around to see if he could catch whatever was following him. Big mistake.

As if the air froze around him, as if time stood still, and something grabbed ahold of his heart to stop beating, he saw it. In the distance, a white head. A long body. Even though he couldn't tell what it was, Jace felt the air quickly escape his lungs, and his body freeze. It wasn't moving. But all of a sudden, things began to get hazy. White noise filled his ears. His eyes started to spasm. He felt as if this was the end.


End file.
